


If you fall, I’ll carry you

by lilliasan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Detroit: Become Human reference, F/M, Fluff, I CAN’T BELIEVE HIS DICK IS CANONICALLY THAT BIG HOLY FUCK, Major Spoilers, Manga Spoilers, Mild Smut, Parody, This is the 2 year time skip Arc in the manga, YO YAMAZAKI HAS SUCH A HUGE DICK I ACTUALLY MIGHT JUST MAKE A FANFIC BASED OFF OF IT, anyways uh JJBA references so JoJokes yikes, don’t worry I have a future Gintama smut in the works, lots of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliasan/pseuds/lilliasan
Summary: The promise you broke, the sacrifices you’ve made, the burdens you’ve carried, and the people you left behind...was it really worth it?  So why—please tell me why the look on your face shows worse than before.  What went wrong?Don’t look at me like that, you idiot.  I won’t be able to welcome you back home with a genuine smile on my face knowing you’ve still haven’t healed.





	If you fall, I’ll carry you

        Dragging your feet along the murram road your eyes gazed over the continuation of Kabukicho being rebuilt and the people helping each other through teamwork.  It had been two years.  Two years since the fall of Edo, since the fall of the world—actually, since the almost destruction of the world—and since that damn silver-haired perm head left.  And since he had left, you couldn’t shake off this forsaken feeling that constantly ate at you everyday of your life.  You almost wanted to puke of the overwhelmingness in your chest.  It felt so heavy that everyday started to get harder to breathe, harder to see and harder to maintain the strength to get up every morning.  Some days you wish you’ve never woken up, some days you’ve wished it was all just a dream.  Yeah, that sounded a whole lot better but then again dying didn’t sound so bad anymore.

        You perked your head up when you heard a familiar, feminine voice coming from across the street from you.  You smiled once you realized who it was, judging by that belly.  “Otae,” you called out, jogging your way towards her.  “How are you and the baby?  Also, how is Kondo?”  You asked out of curiosity, watching as she greeted you with a smile.  She placed a hand onto her plumped stomach, “We’re both doing just fine, and same goes for that gorilla.”

        “Ah, that’s fantastic to hear.”  You gleamed.  “So, what brings you here anyway?”  You asked.  She looked over her shoulder to the clothing store and pointed out that she came to shop and was interested in these new trends; she was also having the help of the granny who worked here.  You turned your head to see that there were three, strange, dressed mannequins on top of a stand.  You cringed to see that one mannequin had a dick hanging out that went passed his bellybutton.  _Damn son, that’s some big dick energy right there,_ you thought.  Sorta reminded you of someone else.  Wait, why the hell does this mannequin even have a dick in the first place?  Did they just come out with new models?  Especially these clothings.  What horrible fashion sense.

        One of the others mannequins had dark hair and a pair of shades on.  The other one on it’s right had silver, white hair that had a panty on it’s face.  You looked closely to see that they all looked like to which they were sweating.  The one with panties on it’s face seemed to be drenching the most when you made eye contact with it.  Strange.  You took a step forward and held your chin with one hand as the other held your elbow.  “Say,” you said, almost in question.  “This guy looks almost familiar...I can’t wrap my head around it.”  You brain hurt just thinking of what it could be that ticked you off about this.  It was absolutely odd, the feeling struck you in a sense of nostalgia seeing it’s hair color.  That was until you saw it’s eye twitch.  “Hey, hey,” you murmured as you turned to the granny.  “Are you sure these are nothing but mannequins?  One of them seemed to move!”

        “Ah, it’s a newly modeled one.  It’s still in the process of working but they’re planning on making these strike poses and facial expressions for the company’s fashion that they lay out to the public, you see.”  She explained to you which in the case you believed her.  “Oh sweet.  So they can also do JoJo poses?”  She nodded to answer your question.  “Then I look forward to when they add in voice boxes so they can also scream out saying _THE WORLD!_   Or _ORA ORA ORA_ or, or!  _Your next line will be...!”_ you blabbered out.

        Wait, is this all right?  Is this safe?  Will we get a copyright strike for saying this?  Are we going to be in trouble?  Ah, shit.  I should’ve just referenced DragonBleaPiece instead or My Hunter Academia Chunin Exams!  But these are mannequins and if they were to have a voice box then maybe they’ll also become AI’s so...oh!  I know!  _Edo: Become Amanto._

_You stopped the thoughts pondering in your head and turned to Otae telling her that it was nice to see her today.  “I should get going.”  You told her with a smile in which she mirrored back.  “Do take care of yourself.  I’m sure he wouldn’t want to see you so down when he comes back, now would he.”  You slightly scoffed at her words but soon brushed it off, waving goodbye and making your way back down the busy road.  Minutes later you halted in your steps glancing around you.  You felt as though you were being followed.  From the corner of your eye on top of the building you managed to catch a glimpse of dark, purple hair.  “Prolly my imagination...”  You carried on, not seeing an ounce of that shade of colored hair anywhere._

__

        It made you uneasy.  You couldn’t pinpoint if you were prolly just getting a stomach ache from eating something wrong this morning.  Yeah, that’s it.  At least, that’s what you thought until someone popped into your view the second you turned a corner into the back alleyway of a building.  You stood there frozen in your spot, your head was pounding as if you were hearing the beat of your heart racing.  Your throat was dry, your breathing becoming heavier, your entire being shook and your inner voice screamed.  His silky, dark, purple hair draped along his face as his left eye was closed from scars of the past.  Haha, speak of the blast from the past.  They were right in front of you.  That emerald colored eye of his staring back at your very own.

__

        “Shin...suke.”  You managed to find your voice.  He was here in front of you with a blank stare.  He hasn’t changed a single bit.  “What are you doing here?  _Why_ are you here?”  You asked out loud.  “It’s best if you asked him instead.  Have you not met him yet?  He stopped by to bid his final farewells.”  Oh god, you felt so fucking sick to your stomach.  The buzzing in your ear grew louder along with the thumping.  You were trying to process everything.  “What are you talking about?  Are you saying—“ before you could finish, Shinsuke turned around with his back facing you and began to walk away.  “You know where to find him.  Go before it’s too late.  I made my greetings to you, and so should he.  It was nice seeing an old comrade again.”

__

        You wanted to run after that stupid troublemaker but instead your body reacted faster than your mind could think.  And so, you ran the opposite direction from him.  You ran back home.

__

◇◇◇

__

        You stumbled across a masked man who wore a straw hat fighting with people in black cloaks.  They seemed almost familiar to you.  “What the hell?”  Yet the second you could get a better look at the masked man you noticed that familiar silver, white hair.  You held your breath as you put two and two together then rushed forward to strike at the cloak figures.  The masked man looked at you with wide eyes as you fought along side him.  He couldn’t see the look on your face but he heard the smile in your voice when you spoke.  “Sorry, but we Yorozuya can’t stand back to just watch an innocent man getting attacked out of nowhere all of a sudden.”

__

        “Is that so, miss?  I could be a criminal for all you know.”  He snorted.  You scoffed at his comment and dodged an attack.  The man cursed when the enemy’s staff pierced in on his cloth mask and tore it off.  He cursed under his breath and hurried to make a run for it before you could see.  “Shit, wait!”  You exclaimed out as he started to get smaller in view.  You finished the remaining few opponents and sprinted your way towards him as he turned into a narrow alleyway.

__

        _What the hell.  Now of all times?  Why?_

__

        You fought back the tears that burned your eyes and blurred your vision.  God, it’s getting much harder to breathe and it’s not from this running.  Your chest felt like someone was ripping you open from the inside out.  Fuck, it hurt.  You wanted to kick and scream, you wanted to tore down every building, you wanted to break every bone.  You wanted to touch him one more time.  You wanted to feel his skin, you wanted to feel the way he would comfort you at night in his arms when your nightmares of the Joi War wouldn’t subside.  You wanted—no, _needed_ him.  “What...what the hell!”  You yelled.  He couldn’t face you, not now, or maybe not ever.  He was ashamed.  He was terrified.  He was such a coward.  “Don’t go!”  You begged.  “Come back here and face me, damn it!  D-Don’t...don’t leave me again, Gintoki!”  Oh god, the pain in your voice made it harder for him to hold back his urges.  How long he wanted to hear you call his name again.  How much he wanted you to hold him again and enchant your sweet words into his brain like you used to on cold nights when he, too, couldn’t sleep of memories from those days.

__

        When you finally caught up to the bastard, you lunged forward and tackled him to the ground, his hat ripped off from the impact as it hit the dirt floor.  You straddled his lap, panting heavily and finally looked to see his face but then he suddenly got up and pinned you to the nearest wall; his arms by your sides and his head hanging down to rest on your shoulder, panting as well.  Your breathing was shaky as said for your body.  Your eyes narrowed and your arms slowly came up to wrap around his figure as your hands gripped right on his clothes.  That mannequin had the same clothing.  Guess that stupid mannequin was him all along.  He was right in front of you this entire time.  No wonder it gave you an uneasy feeling.

__

        You felt his breath on your neck, his heat radiating off his body as it touched your own.  He still smelled of that artificial, sweet, strawberry shampoo.  _His favorite, of course.  How could I ever forget.  How could I ever forget you._   Your mind wondered a bit as you tried to think of what to say or what to ask.  But all you could was let your emotions finally wash out.  Those endless days of waiting for his return.  Begging to wake up from this nightmare, from this constant agony.  In that moment, all you could do was cry.  Those two whole years of built up frustration, of anger, of stress, of sadness and sorrow, of hurt, of heartache, of everything you could think of.  He was finally in your arms again.  He was finally here.  He came back.  He was home.  So why did it still hurt?

__

        He moved his head to the side of yours and buried his face into your hair whispering sweet words into your ear as he ran his fingers through your locks.  He moved back a little to wipe your tears that couldn’t stop flowing from your eyes.  You finally opened them letting out a choked sob as you finally got to see his face.  That face, that permed hair, those dark, red, brownish eyes, and smile that you adored so much.  Everything about him you loved.  Wether he hated himself, wether of his broken promise, wether that thing he considered a demon inside of him you loved every aspect of his being.  You wanted to mend him, to erase his pain, erase his regrets.  But when you stared at him longer you heart ached even more.  He looked terrible.  His smile said one thing, but his eyes say another.

__

        “C’mon now, cheer up for good ol’ Gin-san.  Don’t look so gloomy,” he said.  “Shut up,” you managed to blurt out coldly.  “I should be the one telling you that.”  You sniffled, wiping your nose, eyes, and cheeks.  “What gives...” you clenched the front of his kimono.  “Why didn’t you take me with you?”  You whispered out.  He sighed at this.  He knew this was coming.  “I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

__

        “That’s a lie!” 

__

        “You don’t understand—“

__

        “Because you don’t want me to, Gintoki!  I would have understood if you had just told me!  We all would, you fucking shit head!  That’s why we follow you, that’s why we stand by you, that’s we care for you.  Maybe you’re the one that can’t understand.  You can’t just...!”  You sucked in a breath.  “You can’t just continue on like this.  You have to stop shouldering everything by yourself.  It’s okay to give and take.  It’s okay to lean on us.  It’s okay to...break down once in a while because that’s how you grow as a person.  People can take so much and so little.  We all have a breaking point, we all have a voice and a choice to say when enough is enough.  So, please, I’m begging you...don’t shut me out this time.  I can’t welcome you back if you continue to look like this.”  You brushed a finger against his bangs then placed your hand on top of his chest.  It felt good to feel his heartbeat, to know he was alive this entire time.  He inhaled sharply at your words.  He leaned in to rest his forehead against your own and stared into your eyes.

__

        Only you could call him out on his bullshit like this.  You knew him like the back of your hand and knew when something was bothering him wether he said it or not.  Damn, he really did love you to death.

__

        “I’m scared,” he let out softly.  “Truth is, I’m scared to face everyone.  I was even scared of you because I knew you’d chew me out.  But mostly because I was being inconsiderate of your feelings.  I know I can’t apologize for what I’ve done and how it’s affected you, and that I didn’t take you along but that’s also because I was scared of losing you when you found out about what’s going on, especially my plans.”

__

        “What are you—“

__

        “Takasugi is dying.”  You could feel your heart stop in that moment.  You didn’t know what to say.  Why was everything falling apart so quick?  Why the hell is this all happening.  “Long story short, he absorbed Utsuro’s immortality through Oboro’s remains of what was left in it.  It’s only temporary but he’s slowly decaying by the second.”  No.  No, no, _no_.  This has to be a joke.  That can’t be.  Is this why Gintoki looked so lost, so dead, and so hurt?  Much more than last time?  He already lost so much.  He was tired of losing more people dear to him.  “And I can’t do anything about it,” he chuckled.  It didn’t sound right at all, it sounded so off and so heartbroken.  He was torn apart by all of this.  He was so tired.  “All I can do is watch my own friend slowly die in front of my eyes.  On that day, I thought if I lost one, I wouldn’t lose two.  But I lost all three.  And now, I potentially can make up for that mistake.  I can still be able to save all three.”

__

        “Save all three?”  You asked, gulping as you waited for his reply.  He looked back at you dead in the eyes with all seriousness in them and his tone of voice.  “This time, I’ll find a way to save both Sensei and the world.”

__

        “Gintoki...just what are you saying?  Shouyou is...he’s gone.”  He smiled at that.  “Not quiet.  I’ll explain it all to you later but first,” he held your cheek with his palm.  “I think it’s time I got that welcome back present.”  He captured your lips with his own, humming as you hurriedly brought your hand to curl into his silver locks.  He pushed your body up higher into the wall, just slightly enough to anchor his leg in between your own.  You let out a breathy moan as he wrapped his arms underneath your thighs to lift them up off the ground, deepening the kiss to taste more of you.  He trailed his mouth to your earlobe then down your neck kissing it on the way to your collarbone.  “Mm, Gin—wait,” you huffed, grabbing his shoulders.  “We can’t right now.”

__

        “I promise,” he grinned at you.  “I won’t leave you this time.  We’ll save them together.  The Yorozuya.”

__

        “Hah, but before that, you still need to go greet your kids, dummy.  Now put me down.”  He pouted at your response but did so anyway.  He was sexually frustrated but agreed it could wait.  He’ll make sure it’ll be an extra long night.  He stuck out his hand for you and you happily held it, squeezing it in the process.  This time, you won’t let go and let him slip away from you again.  Whatever that was going to be thrown your way, you’d make sure to you’d be able to throw those obstacles right back at them.  You would make sure that this time you wouldn’t falter again nor let the planet, the home, and the people you love be destroyed.  Because we, the Yorozuya, will take on any job.

__

        You smiled at the samurai who gazed down at you in awe.  You leaned up to peck your lips on his cheek to which he tilted into, loving the warmth of your lips and the pressure it gave.  “Welcome home.”

__

◇◇◇

_**Forgive oneself is a strength to move on.**  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back from the dead, what’s good. I want to get back into writing; although this is really crusty I want to work on my writing and bring you future works. I have a sweaty, steamy Gintama smut in the future so stay tuned for that.  
> Thank you guys for supporting me and being patient, it means so much!


End file.
